The abandoned house
by yumigrace-chan
Summary: This story talks about what is going to happen to the group has they investigate the abandoned house because they were bored. I don't own anything and they are many oc's


Everyone was bored at Suigetsu's house so they sat in a circle for some unknown reason.

"I'm bored, Chelsea entertain me." Said Suigetsu.

She looked at him and replied. "We all are, besides how could I entertain you?"

He groaned and muttered. " Never mind.."

"Oh! I have an idea." Everyone turned to look at the person who spoke.

"Say it damn it!" Shouted Ciel has he got to his feet. Kyioshi shrugged.

"Well we could go check that abandoned house at the end of the street since we have nothing better to do."

"Sounds fun!" Jumped Kimmeko.

"Let's go!" said Suigetsu and Ciel.

"I'd rather not." Said Desindral.

"Come on Oneechan! Don't be a party pooper!" Said Suigetsu while he poked her face.

"Besides we all are going to be together." Said a deep voice that belonged to no one other than Madara.

"Alright.." Sighed Desindral.

"Yay!" Everyone said except for Madara,the said girl, Hikari and Gaara.

Everyone left the one to go to the abandoned house...

"This is one..beautiful mansion.." Said Chelsea in awe.

The mansion was had a beautiful roof, It had a light brown color, all the windows looked super clean and the entrance was surrounded by many kind of beautiful plants and flowers.

"Yeah..I don't see why anyone could abandon it.."Said Madara has he took his video camera out.

"Huh? You planning on filming while we go in there?" Asked Ciel.

"Probably in case if something bad happens and we all disappear or something like that, some stranger could find this camera and see what happened." Responded Gaara.

Kyioshi walked to the front door and turned back to them.

"You guys coming?"

"yeah just wait a minute." replied Suigetsu.

Said boy took a rope and tied his waist then looked around. "You, come here" He said at Kimmeko, she walked to him and he tied the other end of the rope to her waist.

"In case we get separated." Suigetsu told her before she could ask him why he did that.

"Oh okay."

They all walked to Kyioshi who was waiting patiently at the they stopped because one little voice said.

"I kinda have to pee right now.." Said an embarrassed Madeline.

"You can go pee inside." Suigetsu told her.

She looked at him then at Chelsea who nodded her head.

"Yeah, there should be bathrooms in here."

"Alright." Said Madeline, she then joined the shy one in the ground who is called Hikari.

"Just try to hold it in until we find a bathroom." Said girl told nodded her head and the two girls turned their head to the others.

"So...are we going in or not?" Asked Chelsea.

"Yeah, just waiting for somebody to open the door." Responded Madara.

Everyone looked at Kyioshi.

"Alright, Alright I get it. I'll open the freaking door." He then proceeded to open the door.

"Oh..I thought it would at least be locked..Well that makes less work for us." Said Ciel.

So they entered the mansion one by one, Kyioshi got in first, then was followed by Madara who is also the camera man and the others followed in.

The inside was cold, and they were in the middle of it was still the afternoon they could see everything in the mansion walked to the end of the hallway and saw three doors.

"D-do you think one of them is a bathroom?" Asked Hikari for Madeline.

"Dunno, open them." Said Chelsea.

Ciel being the carefree person he is opened to first door and jumped on the bed when his eyes landed on it.

"BIG LOOKING COMFY BED!" He shouted before landing on the bed.

"YOU'RE SO RIGHT!" Suigetsu joined him on the bed along with Kimmeko who was tied to him.

"Idiots." Said Gaara bored, he opened the second door to find a living room.

"Oh you found the living room, hey guys Gaara found the living room!" Desindral told the group.

Everyone except Madeline went in the living girl opened the last door and sighed of relif when she saw it was a bathroom.

'Thank god, I thought I was going to pee myself.' She thought.

While she was peeing the rest of the group went to walk some more in the mansion to see what other rooms they were.


End file.
